Skip
Skip the Cat (a.k.a. CatPat) Is Matthew and Stephanie Patrick's cat, as well as the patron saint of Saint Mattrick (the patron saint of theorizing about pop culture, Mario/Mario Maker, and Diet Coke) Thus, he not only has all power over Matt, but everything in Matt's domain as well. He is shown to have a curious and independent attitude, although we have only recognized him to be in very few actual Game Theory episodes. (about three) Skip does make more frequent cameos during Game Theory Live streams, exhibiting his rather clumsy, yet playful demeanor. He also displays his love of food, and such is this obsession that he has been (briefly) said to wear a watch that indicates when it is time to be fed. It is likely to be malfunctioning, since he constantly complains about being hungry in the middle of live streams, which is not his dinner-time. The other possibility is that this said watch is made specifically to always point towards "Food" at all times of the day. He has never been shown with it on while sitting in Stephanie's lap as she caresses him, attempts to forcefully transform him into a bipedal, and sometimes unsuccessfully tries that cat bearding thing. However, this has never been proven to be a thing in the first place, and remains but a theory. Skip also has his very own twitter account on which he posts whenever he can sneak onto Matthew's computer while he is too busy recording in the closet. This can be found at: ☀https://twitter.com/CatPatGT Noteworthy Accomplishments Skip, according to his slaves, is the creator of the flash game "Cat Mario." The protagonist of this game is sometimes thought to be a glorified version of himself, especially when red mushrooms are involved. A few fans of Game Theory are asking for an episode on the meaning behind this. It is speculated that the entire game is a metaphor for narcissistic Skip being overwhelmed by his own good looks so much that they must be avoided to complete the levels of the game. Skip has also been heard in Sophie's Curse. He meows near you in the background to point Sophie in the right (wrong) direction. Of course, that isn't fun for anyone when she appears. Skip is currently trying to take over the internet, and winning at that - one live stream at a time. Cat Mario is already his, and in Sophie's Curse, it is not Sophie disrupting the workings of those "twelve hour" lights. No. This is actually Skip practicing his hacking skills. His most recent and frequent attacks have been on the live streams where he attempts to make as many random appearances as possible, and sometimes even meows in a deceivingly cute fashion. Do not be fooled; this is all a ploy to cover up his true intentions, unknown as they are. Skip is occasionally thought to be capable of achieving mind control over Jason with some effort. This can be seen in their frequent stare-downs, and in Jason having to constantly take care of his other antics because of how strangely they act around each other. Some believe this is why Jason sometimes makes odd remarks against birds and their right to an existence, and often appears to be elsewhere during the streams. Others say #BlameJason and simply dismiss it as Jason just being weird. This is likely to be a part of Skip's plot to take over the internet. He uses Jason because Jason is always off to the side, ergo isn't the center of attention while acting strangely under Skip's influence. He also has constant access to a computer during such streams, making this convenient for the little mastermind at work. In any case, staring Jason down has always been his favorite pastime, and he probably won't give it up any time soon. Close in second is likely sauntering up to people and smacking them in the face. These people include, but are not limited to, Matthew and Mario in some Mario Maker levels. Mario getting smacked in Mario Maker levels highlights his elite hacking skills, for a cat, and further supports the theory of him attempting to take over the internet by means of placing himself everywhere he can. In fact, it is he who has created this page. And as a side note, rumors do float about of the possibility of Game Theory assuming new management in the future. ~Skip �� Category:Guest Stars